When the pressure in a gas condensate reservoir is reduced below the dew point, the fluid separates into a liquid phase and a vapor phase. Thus, a decrease in pressure results in a phase change from a liquid to a gas, referred to as “retrograde condensation.” In the region near the wellbore, the pressure gradient is steeper, resulting in a greater liquid/gas ratio. Depending on the critical liquid saturation and gas flow rate, the liquid saturation can build up quickly, thereby hindering the flow of gas. Under such conditions, high surface energy minerals promote spreading of condensate film on the rock surface, wetting out pore surfaces, and condensate accumulates. The accumulated condensate restricts open paths for flowing gas, thereby reducing well productivity.